


Tear Down My Reason

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared kind of likes it when Jensen goes into character during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Down My Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofsuchchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsuchchemistry/gifts).



> _(help me) tear down my reason_  
>  _(help me) it's your sex i can smell_  
>  _(help me) you make me perfect_  
>  _help me become somebody else_  
>  {nine inch nails // closer}  
> 

Jared kind of likes it when Jensen goes into character during sex. It's exciting, really, to have him change into someone completely different. He doesn't do it often, but when he does, everything they do is amplified and drawn out and dear god, it's fantastic.

He bucks into Dean (it's Dean, now, and Jared knows it) again, and Dean groans out his name, low and deep in his chest, as if he's still holding onto Jensen somewhere in the bottom of his stomach, but everything else about him says _Dean_ : the glint in his eye and the grip of his fingers and the smirk of his mouth.

"Sam," Dean says, suddenly. "Oh fuck, Sammy, fuck." Jared's heart leaps for a second. It's not that he minds being called Sam, not really (it's then that he knows Jensen's totally lost and isn't coming back until it's over, and that makes him hotter than Haiti for reasons he can't even begin to comprehend), but he worries sometimes that it's going to seep into work, that they're going to fuck up the dynamic by allowing all this--whatever this is--to slip into The Epic Story Of Sam And Dean Winchester, and the next thing they know they'll be out of a job.

And then Dean growls at him, _fuck me like an animal_ , he says wordlessly, and looks up at him (with those _eyes_ , holy mother of god), and Jared's cock decides that now is not the fucking time.


End file.
